Beso inesperado
by Dolunay
Summary: Ellos se encontraron, en un breve instante... Una historia de amor se desato, tan efímera que nadie se dio cuenta. (SasuHina) One-Shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi K. Hago este fic sin fines de lucro.

Pareja principal: SasuHina

.

 **Beso inesperado**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Ellos se encontraron, en un breve instante... Una historia de amor se desato, tan efímera que nadie se dio cuenta.**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

Con cada golpe sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos. La batalla final se acercaba, estaba preocupada por el Rubio de ojos azules.

 _Naruto-Kun_... Tenía miedo de morir, tenía miedo de ver morir a sus amigos... Y sobre todo a él.

Tenía miedo de perderlo como había perdido a Neji. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizarán y se tornaran acuosos. Dio un golpe más contra su contrincante, uno menos.

Suspiro y observo a su alrededor, todos peleaban, se escuchaba el sonido de los kunais chocando sin piedad.

Todo daba vueltas, pronto dejo de escuchar ruidos exteriores... Sólo podía escuchar su agitada respiración y la arritmia de su corazón. Mentía si decía que no estaba agotada y a punto de desfallecer.

Camino con torpeza en medio de la batalla, nadie perecía darse cuenta de su precencia. Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

Sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a ceder, sentía como caía sin poder evitarlo... Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de ella contra el suelo, pero eso jamás sucedió.

En cambio se sintió rodeada de unos fornidos brazos que, lejos de provocarle miedo le daban cierta tranquilidad.

-Torpe...- Escucho una voz masculina susurrarle muy cerca del oído. Su piel se erizó ante la cálida respiración de él contra su cuello.

-Lo... Lamento tanto...- Se separó un poco de la persona que la había atrapado en brazos.

Esperaba que fueran todos menos él... Sus perlados ojos se perdieron en los profundos ónix del otro. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre hasta acumularase en sus blancas mejillas que ahora lucían sucias por la reciente batalla.

-Sasuke-san...- Un murmuro apenas audible escapo de sus labios. No sabía sí agradecerle o alejarse y tratar de atacarlo por ser uno de los principales enemigos de la aldea; no sabía que hacer. Él parecía no querer soltarla y a ella parecía no molestarle el hecho de estar entre sus brazos.

La observó. Era sin duda frágil como una muñeca, sin embargo había cierta fortaleza que le permitía seguir viva en esos momentos. En su mirada había una chispa, una razón... No dijo nada, ella no diría nada.

Sus miradas hablaban por sí solas, ambos tenían una razón para seguir con vida y para luchar... Pero el destino podía jugar con ambos.

No sabía por qué, estaba seguro que no era parte de su instinto... Tal vez era por el hecho de saber que posiblemente moriría dentro de un par de minutos o un par de horas, tal vez por esa razon... Porque ambos sabían que tarde o temprano podían morir, esa razón los llevo a tal acto.

La necesidad del uno por el otro, a pesar de ser dos simples desconocidos en medio de una guerra, creció. Él observo los labios rosados, algo secos, de la ojiluna. Una de sus manos subió hasta su cabeza. Su masculina mano se enredó en sus largas y sedosas hebras azulinas.

La atrajo hacia él. La chica no puso resistencia, en cambio aferró sus manos al torso del joven. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, Hinata podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke cerca de sus labios, la tibieza que emanaba de él era reconfortante, tranquilizadora e hipnótica. Poco a poco los ojos de ambos se fueron cerrando, dejándose llevar por el acto.

Sus labios rozaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que por un momento se olvidaron del lugar y las circunstancias que los rodeaban. Sasuke no podía creer lo bien que sabían los labios de aquella desconocida. Su corazón comenzó a latir bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera cierto cosquilleo. Fue un contacto de muy poca duración, pero que había hecho que ambos sintieran tocar el cielo.

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la Hyüga, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso, y en un acto poco común las limpio. Depósito un beso en la fría mejilla de Hinata, haciéndola suspirar.

Poco a poco se separó de ella. Hinata al sentir el calor de Sasuke alejarse comenzó a abrir los ojos. Y ahí estaba, parado frente a ella, con su expresión imperturbable de siempre.

Sin decir nada se alejó de ella. Tenía que acercarse a los demás. Para salvarlos como ellos lo habían salvado a él de la oscuridad... Para salvarla a ella.

Observo de soslayo a la chica que estaba de espaldas hacia él y que cada vez se alejaba más corriendo en dirección contraria a la de él. Sus cabellos azulinos se movían al compás del viento, aún a esa distancia podía sentir su perfume a lavanda que poco a poco se disipaba por el viento.

Volvió a observar su camino, aumento su velocidad. Tenía que alcanzar al Uzumaki...

Es así como ellos se encontraron, en un breve instante... Una historia de amor se desato, tan efímera que nadie se dio cuenta.

-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? No se qué decir, la batería de mi móvil se está agotando y tenía que escribir esto, tal vez no exprese todo lo que quería pero me siento bien y con un peso menos de encima... Espero que este pequeño fic sea de su agrado y si es así Dejen un pequeño review, eso me haría muy feliz. Una disculpa si hay errores o si no coincide con el la trama original de Naruto pero yo apenas estoy en el comienzo de la guerra.


End file.
